The ongoing evolution of microcircuit design has focused on the speed and size of electrical integrated circuit (IC) components, typically in a silicon chip. IC designers have continuously strived to make the IC faster while taking up less chip space. Currently, interconnection technology is considered as one of several areas that may be advanced to both increase the speed of the IC and to decrease the size of the chip. For instance, since most of the conductors that interconnect various functional components on the chip are made of metal and carry electrical signals, advances are being made in various metal compositions that can carry similar signals at a faster speed but which are smaller and thus consume less space.
Optical signals carried by waveguides are sometimes considered as replacements to the more common electrical signals carried by metal conductors. Optical signals allow the IC to operate more quickly or at a higher speed, and unlike electrical signals, optical signals are usually not susceptible to noise and interference. In general, optical conduction and reduced susceptibility to noise and interference obtain increased speed in data transmission and processing.
Furthermore, due to the coherent nature of laser optical signals and their reduced susceptibility to noise, many more optical signals can be routed in one waveguide or layer of waveguides than is possible using conventional electrical signal interconnect conductors. Therefore, an IC-like structure incorporating optical interconnect waveguides may have fewer waveguides and consume less space.
One typical type of optical interconnection between two IC components comprises a single waveguide or channel between the two components. In general this single waveguide is a straight conductive path between conversion devices which convert electrical signals to optical signals and convert optical signals to electrical signals.
Another type of controllable optical interconnect is called a"railtap." A railtap comprises a first conversion device that converts an electrical signal from a first IC component to an optical signal, an interconnect waveguide that conducts the optical signal from the first conversion device to a second conversion device, where the second conversion device converts the optical signal to an electrical signal and applies it to the second IC component. Upon receiving an electrical signal from the first component, the railtap diverts an optical light signal from a light source waveguide into the interconnect waveguide. An active waveguide polymer is connected to electrodes, and the electrodes create an electric field about the active waveguide polymer, causing a change in the index of refraction of the polymer, usually making it closer to the index of refraction of the source waveguide. When the index of refractions of the railtap and the source waveguide are similar, light is refracted from the source into the railtap polymer. Light is thereby transmitted selectively through the interconnect waveguide toward the second component as a result of applying the electric field to the electrodes on the active waveguide polymer.
The typical waveguide is formed of light transmissive material which is surrounded by an opaque cladding material. Optical signals propagate through the channel, guided by the cladding material. As the optical signals propagate through a particular waveguide, the signals impinge on the cladding material. If the index of refraction of the cladding material is lower than the index of refraction of the material within channel, the majority of the impinging light signal reflects from the cladding material and back towards the center of the channel. Thus the signal propagates through the channel as a result of reflection at the interface of the cladding material.
On the other hand, if the index of refraction of the cladding material is equal to or greater than the channel material, the impinging light signal tends to refract into the cladding material, thus drawing some or all of the optical power of the light signal out of the waveguide. As more light is drawn out of the waveguide, the intensity of the signal received from the waveguide is reduced. An ideal, lossless waveguide propagates an optical signal without losing any signal intensity through refraction.
The physical placement of the various functional components in the substrate of the IC-like structure and in its interconnect layers generally requires flexibility in layout. Optical waveguides used as interconnects in IC-like structures are formed as singular straight channels, since light signals do not bend around corners. The channel can both not incorporate any bends or corners because the light signal will not follow the channel. Once an optical signal propagates the length of the straight channel, a directional coupler must redirect the optical signal if a change in direction is desired. Direction couplers substantially increase the manufacturing cost and size of the IC-like structure. The requirement that the optical waveguides extend in straight lines is a substantial disadvantage in the layout of optical IC-like structures, unlike electrical ICs where the electrical conductors can be routed in essentially any direction and shape to accommodate various aspects of circuit layout.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has evolved.